


Love Cakes

by pinkladyalex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Pining, ambigious ending, im probably going to edit this and clean it up, it's pretty shit rn, there's about two seconds of angst, zayn is like juuuuust barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU: Harry needs a way to charm Louis into asking him to the Yule Ball. (Featuring failed love potions, embarrassment, a little angst, and lots of feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ControlTae (immortalized)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalized/gifts).



> So so sorry this is so late. All mistakes are mine, this is completely unbetaed although I plan on editing this later.   
> DISCLAIMER: I own aboslutely nothing.

Harry makes his way to the Great Hall holding his books tightly against his chest. It's only the second week of school and he's already drowning in school work, almost choosing to skip dinner and work on his Transfiguration essay, because it’s due in two days and he hasn't really started it yet. There’s just a lot of research to do for it, and he hasn't had time to get to the library, and-

He knocks right into someone, straight into their chest. This is just like him, shit. His books are all over the floor and he and the stranger that he just made a fool of himself in front of drop to the floor, and start gathering papers.

"Oops, I'm so sorry-" They both go to grab a paper at the same time and Harry finally, finally, looks at who it was he bumped into and, Jesus fuck, it's Louis Tomlinson. Like, the Louis Tomlinson he's had a crush on since second year. Star Slytherin seeker, captain of the team this year, Louis Tomlinson. And Harry just spilled his books all over the floor after bumping into him. Fuck.

"Hi." Louis says, noticing Harry's falter as they stand up. Louis smiles at him and Harry nearly melts.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to-I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I totally didn't see you there and-" Harry's rambling because he's nervous. He's rambling so much and it's word vomit because he's saying things that he definitely does not need to say. He might call him hot or cute soon, shit. He needs to shut up.

"Hey, mate, it's fine really. We all get stuck in our own heads sometimes." Louis says reassuringly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and handing him his other books. Harry zones out again staring at Louis' blue blue blue eyes that he's never seen this up close. "Have I got something on my face?" Louis worries, starting to rub under his eyes.

"No, no! You're, you look lovely." And there it is, Harry said something he probably shouldn't have, and now Louis is going to hate him, he probably isn't even gay for gods sake- Louis is giggling. A bright lovely giggle and he covers his face with his hand but Harry can see his ears go red. Did he make Louis Tomlinson blush?

"Well thank you..." Louis trails off, still smiling.

"Harry, Harry Styles." Harry holds his hand out and hopes he can get through the end of this encounter without making a fool of himself again.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Harry almost blurts out _I know_ but decides against it as Louis shakes his hand briefly. "You going to dinner?" Louis starts walking back towards the Great Hall and Harry follows, trying to stumble as Louis maintains a fast pace.

"Yea, was just headed there when I rammed into you. Sorry again about that." Harry says. He's walking with Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson. Shit.

"I already told you it's okay, mate. I know how hard your fifth year can be." Louis looks like he wants to pull the words back into his mouth, but they're at the Great Hall. Louis says a hurried goodbye and then runs in the room.

Harry almost feels offended, wondering why Louis had run off like that, if he did something to hurt his feelings or make him uncomfortable. Harry had kept his hands holding his books, so he didn't think he even showed he had intentions that were more than friendly. He makes his way quickly over to Niall who’s already situated at the Hufflepuff table. Harry slides in next to him and lets his bag down, relieving his back, and Niall smirks at him.

“What?” Harry asks, because Niall is giving him strange looks and Harry doesn’t like getting strange looks from Niall.

“You finally figure out how to talk to Tomlinson?” Niall smirks. Harry blushes red.

“No.” Harry denies, then sighs, “Well, kind of. I bumped into him and spilled all my books on the floor.” Niall almost breaks down in laughter and Harry blushes. “It’s not my fault!”

Niall keeps laughing, and Harry sighs before picking at his chicken while Niall shovels it in his mouth.

“Attention students!” Headmistress McGonagall calls their focus, and the entire hall quiets down. “As the holidays approach, I have an announcement to make! For the first time since the War, Hogwarts will be hosting a Yule Ball. It is going to be the day before Christmas holidays start, and I expect only the fanciest dress robes from all of you. That is all, enjoy your dinner.” The Headmistress sits down and chatter throughout the great hall starts up again as the food appears in front of them.

Someone taps Harry on the shoulder as he’s reaching for a piece of chicken, and he turns around to see Liam smiling at him.

“You should ask Louis to the ball.” He smiles. Harry blanches, and Niall laughs next to him. Liam looks confused as to what he’s done, and Harry doesn’t know what to say back.

“I-what? No, there’s....there’s just no way that could happen.” Harry insists and Liam pouts before he’s called back by another Gryff. Niall nudges Harry while he’s trying to eat.

“He’s right you know.” Niall says, and Harry shakes his head.

He’s liked Louis for far too long not to make a fool of himself just by speaking two words to him. The only time they’ve ever spoken was by accidents, usually caused by Harry. There was the Library Incident, the Broom Closet Incident, and then just recently the Hallway Incident. Many more had occurred, but only those three had resulted in Louis actually speaking words to Harry. Most recently they actually exchanged names, which is progress. Harry still could not even attempt to start conversation with him without making a fool of himself.

“No way. There’s no way in hell that’s going to happen.” Harry insists. Niall laughs again.

“Might be your only chance to find out if he’s even, you know, gay? He’s leaving this year you know.” Niall reminds Harry and yes he knows all of this he just prefers pining because while he’s pining he still has a chance, while if he asked him out he would be rejected and then he would end up sad. He’s happier not knowing.

“I can barely say a word to him without making a fool of myself, let alone ask him to the Ball.” Harry insists.

“Then get him to ask you.” Niall shrugs, eating more. Harry stops for a second, rolling the idea around in his head.

“How would I go about doing that?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know. We’re wizards.”

 

_******** _

 

The first thing Harry tries, naturally, is a spell.

He looks it up in the library, if there are any spells to make people do things. There weren’t many that didn’t sound dangerous, and that allowed the person charmed to still have their own mind but listen to one person. Eventually he found one- _akou nous_. It forces the person charmed to listen to the first person who they speak to after the spell has been placed on them. The only issue with this is it means Harry must be the first person Louis talks to, and he also only has a half hour.

He tests the spell on Niall, and it works wonderfully, as Niall does everything he wants for a full thirty minutes without understanding why he’s agreeing to do those things. It’s pretty fun, but he was the only one around when the spell hit Niall, and so he didn’t have to worry about anyone talking to Niall before him.

So Harry waits and goes to the library everyday for a month hoping Louis will show up. He goes to the quidditch match and cheers for Slytherin even though all his friends judge him because its Slytherin vs Gryffindor, and everyone knows Hufflepuff always supports Gryffindor. But his opportunity arises in none of those places, but in the hallway on the way to his Divination class.

Louis is kneeling next to his papers, probably having dropped his parchment. Harry feels bad for hitting while he’s down, but pulls out his wand when he sees no one around. He casts the spell under his breath and it hits Louis perfectly, and he’s on his way over to say even one word to him, when Zayn Malik walks around the corner and says “Hey!” loudly to catch Louis’ attention.

That’s the end of that spell, although it is quite funny to watch Zayn jokingly tell Louis to ‘suck his dick’ in the hallway and Louis just immediately gets on his knees until Zayn tells him to stop. (It also may be the sight that Harry wanks to for a good few weeks). However, his first plan is voided, and he doesn’t dare attempt the spell again because he knows Louis knew he was under a spell.

Lovely.

 

_******** _

 

The second thing he tries doesn’t go much better.

He does the second best thing other than a spell, and buys love-cakes from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezies when the class goes to Hogsmeade. He hides them from Niall for as long as possibly, because he isn’t completely sure when he’s going to get a chance to give one to Louis, or if he’ll ever work up the courage to do so. He hides them under his bed, which isn’t the most creative spot, but Niall usually stays out from underneath his bed. Usually.

Of course, the one time Niall does choose to snoop underneath Harry’s bed, it’s when he has enchanted food hidden underneath it. Harry comes back from his midnight astronomy class to find an empty box of love-cakes and a very blissed out Niall laying on his bed. Shit.

“Haaaaaaaaaaarrry!” Niall shouts as soon as he sees Harry enter. Harry winces.

“Niall, did you-like, eat all of those cakes?” Harry asks, Niall has moved from the bed and is walking towards with his arms wide open and a large smile on his face.

“No, why would I eat all your cakes?” He lies. “I love you.”

Harry gulps, and the proclamation is so sincere that he almost believes it and thinks he may need to sit Niall down and have a talk with him about how he doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. But he shakes himself out of it, and pulls Niall to sit him on his own bed. Niall has wrapped himself around Harry now, and is pressing kisses to his neck.

“Niall. Those were love-cakes.”

“Yes, love-cakes. Like I love you.” Niall sighs, laying back on his bed. “Love you so much.”

“No, Niall. They make you _feel_ like you love someone.” Harry tries to reason with him.

“I do feel like I love someone. I love you so much. You! Harry! You!” Niall laughs loudly and stands up quickly, pulling Harry’s face to his without warning. He presses a smacking kiss to Harry’s lips before he can react.

Apparently there’s no reasoning with a charmed person. Maybe it’s a good thing that these cakes didn’t make it to Louis. Although he would’ve only eaten one, while Niall ate the _entire box_. Shit, Niall ate an entire box of enchanted cakes. Harry should probably take him to the hospital wing.

Except that you aren’t allowed to charm other people, and he would get in trouble for having the cakes in the first place. While Niall clings to him and presses kisses all along his neck, Harry gets the box and reads for how long it will be for the charm to wear off. It says twenty-four hours. Shit.

“Niall, when did you eat these?”

“Mmmm, doesn’t matter. Love you.” Niall slurs kissing Harry’s neck. Harry pushes him off and looks him straight in the eye.

“When. Did. You. Eat. These.” Harry asks. Niall just smiles at him lovingly and sighs. Harry huffs. He’s just going to have to wait it out. “Lay down on the bed, okay?”

“You gonna fuck me?” Niall raises his eyebrows and laughs. Harry sighs and rolls his eyes, at least he knows Niall is still there buried underneath the love spell.

“No, no I’m not. You’re going to sleep and I’m going to go find Liam because he’ll know what to do.” Harry says, tucking Niall into his bed. Niall grabs his wrist last minute though, so Harry turns around and gives him a kiss on the forehead to appease him for the time being. Niall sighs happily and pulls the covers up to his chest before smiling dopily at Harry. As Harry starts to leave however, Niall grabs his wrist again and pouts.

“Don’t go! Why are you leaving me? I love you!” Niall looks like he’s on the verge of tears, and Harry sighs deeply again.

“I have to go talk to Liam.” Harry explains calmly. Niall lights up.

“Great! Let’s go talk to Liam!” Niall starts to get out of bed.

“No! You have to stay here!” Harry protests, pushing on Niall’s chest again, trying to get him to sit back down on the bed.

“W-Why?” Niall’s bottom lip starts wobbling again, and Harry would think he was just taking the piss, if it wasn’t for the tears shining in his. Also that fact that he’s under a spell and his emotions are completely imbalanced.

“Fine, you can come. But because you love me, I need you to not talk to anyone except me, okay?” Harry gives in, because he doesn’t want to break Niall’s heart, and Niall lightens up again and hugs Harry tightly.

“Of course. I’ll only talk to you. I love you.” Niall smiles again and purses his lips for a kiss. Harry pecks him quickly just in case he starts crying.

On the way to Gryffindor tower, Niall is literally clinging to Harry. He keeps pressing kisses to his neck and cheek and whispering “I love you” and while Harry doesn’t usually shy away from affection, it’s getting to be a bit much. Then, of course, because Harry’s life has always been doomed from when he was a small child, around the corner comes Louis Tomlinson. He’s all alone, just holding some parchment a quill against his chest. Harry’s breath picks up and Niall notices, so he comes out of his daze to look down the corridor. Then he bursts into tears. Loud, sobbing, tears.

“Niall, Niall, what’s wrong?” Harry pleads. Louis has definitely seen them now, and his face is somewhat concerned, before he seems to recognise Harry and then starts walking towards them. Niall just keeps sobbing.

“Is he okay?” Louis asks, approaching them slowly. He eyes Harry carefully, as if asking if it’s okay that he’s talking to them. Harry nods and Louis goes to the other side of the sobbing Niall.

“I don’t know what happened. He just started crying when he saw you.” Harry explains, rubbing his back. Louis grimances.

“I’m not that ugly am I?” He asks, pouting. Harry laughs a bit. He’s probably incredibly easy to read right now, as his laughter just comes out as a few puffs of breath because he’s so nervous. These are the most words they’ve ever really exchanged that weren’t due to Harry’s embarrassment. Harry doesn’t fully know how to handle himself.

“No! No way! You’re not ugly at all! Like,you’re the exact opposite of ugly, actually...” Harry’s rambling and Louis starts to smile, but Harry isn’t sure if it’s because he’s actually happy or if he’s amused with him. He figures neither one is necessarily a problem.

“Thanks, but do you know why he’s crying? We should probably try and cheer him up.” Louis chuckles and rubs Niall’s back, who’s still sobbing. Harry was so busy being nervous about talking to Louis, he completely forgot he had a sobbing best friend to deal with.

“Who knows. I’ll probably have to kiss it better though.” Harry sighs. Louis’ smile fades slightly, which is quite strange because he’s not the one who’s going to have to kiss Niall so he’ll stop crying.

“Oh, I, uh, didn’t know you guys were together.” Louis says, biting his lips. Harry laughs at that, barks out a loud sound that he doesn’t think he’s ever actually made before. But then again, no one had ever suggested the idea of him and Niall being together before.

“We-we aren’t.” Harry explains. Louis looks confused, granted, that’s not unbelievable. Harry had just said he was going to have to kiss Niall better. “He kind of ate an entire box of love cakes and now he’s in love with me and his emotions are all over the place.”

“Oh. Why did you have love cakes?” Louis asks, and Harry realises Niall’s sobbing is starting to slow, so he turns to him instead of Louis for a moment.

“Ni, hey, you okay?” Harry asks. Niall looks at him and then turns and sees Louis again, before starting to cry and burying himself in Harry neck.

“You’re gonna leave me for him!” He sobs. Louis looks surprised, and Harry’s world crashes around him. He hopes and prays that Louis will blame the exclamation on the love cakes and not actually suspect Harry’s crush. Although, it’s not as if Harry has been particularly subtle. Maybe it would be good for Louis to just turn him down now.

“I’m  not gonna leave you for anyone!” Harry pleads, and Niall shakes his head and runs off. “Niall! Niall! Harry starts after him, before he realises he didn’t see which way he turned, and sighs and throws his head back. He just stands there for a moment before he feels a squeeze on his shoulder.

“I’ll go left, you go right?” Louis suggests. Harry nods, and they both start in opposite directions, before Harry turns back and jogs backwards.

“If you find him, what’ll you do?” He calls.

“I’ll send you a patronus!” Louis calls back, then waves with a smile and runs off.

Harry pauses for a moment, because of course Louis has already mastered his patronus spell to the point that he can use it for messages. Harry is just going to have to tell the paintings to find Louis if he finds Niall.

He takes random turns, asking the paintings who are friendly enough to talk to him if they had seen Niall. He also calls Niall’s name a lot. He heads towards the Gryffindor tower, hoping that maybe Niall remembered the plan to go and talk to Liam. He’s stopped to take a breath when a blue glowing hedgehog stops in front of him.

“I found him Haz! We’re in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. He’s, um, still rambling about you, leaving him. For me. It’s quite...interesting. Anyway, get down here before he leaves again!” Louis’ voice echoes from the hedgehog. Of course Louis’ patronus is something small and cute like that. Something that truly embodies Louis’ kind-heartedness as well. It’s perfect and Harry really shouldn’t be surprised. “Oh, and could you walk Harold back? Harold is the hedgehog. He malfunctions sometimes and needs to be lead back to me. Very weird. Thank you!” Louis’ voice rings out again, and so Harry pets the magical little hedgehog and then heads towards the west wing.

The moans coming from Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom are louder, most likely due to Niall’s whines being added to it. Harry runs in to see Niall sitting on the floor the corner, shaking his head and crying. Louis is just standing there, staring at him. Harry stops before they see him.

“Niall? Hey, bud. You don’t need to worry very much. I’m sure Harry doesn’t like me as much as you seem to think.” Louis tries to reason with him, but his voice seems to make Niall worse. Logically, Harry knows he should make his presence known and collect Niall, but he wants to hear what Louis does to try and make Niall feel better. “Like, he would’ve ask me out by now, no? Especially with the Yule Ball coming up. I really think you’re just exaggerating.”

Harry chokes on a laugh at that, because yes, he would've asked Louis out by now. If he wasn't a coward that has no way of forming coherent sentences. Niall's fear of Harry leaving him is totally valid, if they were together anyway. Harry would leave anyone for Louis. As Louis goes on trying to talk Niall out of crying, Harry finally makes himself known.

"Hey, sorry it took so long." Harold the hedgehog runs to Louis before dissipating, and Niall runs to Harry while wiping his eyes, planting a kiss on his lips while Harry tries to push him off. Louis chuckles at the scene a little awkwardly. Harry pushes Niall off his mouth, but Niall remains clinging to him. Harry smiles awkwardly at Louis and Louis smiles back.

"I guess, we should go find Liam. He'll probably know what to do." Harry says and Louis nods.

"Yea, of course. I'll, um, see you around." Louis says, then they both leave the bathroom, Louis waving and going towards the Great Hall rather than Gryffindor tower.

When they finally make it to Liam, Niall has luckily calmed down a bit, but is still pronouncing his love for Harry at least once a minute. Liam immediately asked for an explanation, and when Harry explained why and how Niall obtained the Love Cakes, and why Harry had them in the first place, he shakes his head and gets up to find a textbook that has ingredients for something that will stop the effects of the Love Cakes.

While Liam mixes that concoction, Harry's mind wanders to other plans to get Louis to ask him to the ball.

"Liam, how do I get Louis to ask me to the ball?" He voices quietly, hoping Niall doesn't hear him say it. Liam sighs.

"You don't. Why don't you just ask him?"

"You know I can't do that! I would probably end up eating my tongue!"

"Well then turn on the charm, and not literally. I mean like, your personality or whatever. Charm him with yourself, not with magic. Aren't you a muggle born? Don't you know this stuff?" Liam asks, finishing the potion quickly and handing it to Niall who drinks it enthusiastically, not questioning what it is in his weird over-emotional state. He almost immediately falls asleep, and Harry lets him lay down on Liam’s bed, and then they leave the room to let him sleep off the Love Cakes and the potion.

“You really think I had a lot of time to ‘turn on the charm’ before I turned 11?” Harry questions Liam, and Liam shrugs.

“Muggles are weird. I’m also not taking muggle studies. I just think that maybe you should try just talking to him. Talk about the quidditch match coming up or something.” Liam says, acting like he knows exactly what he’s talking about.  Harry just shakes his head. .

“There’s literally no way I could get him to fall for me without the help of magic. I think I’m going to attempt a love potion next.” Harry states, with a sense of finality that Liam doesn’t argue with.

“Just be careful. Love potions are dangerous, Haz.” Liam warns. “Don’t let Niall get to it this time, yea?”

Harry chuckles but nods, then heads back to the Hufflepuff  dorms. He tells Liam to send him a message when Niall wakes up. He starts on the potion as soon as he gets back, hiding the cauldron in his shared dorm with Niall, just throwing in the ingredients that he already has and stirring it with his wand.  He leaves it there and gets a headstart on his Transfiguration paper, that he still needs two feet for. Then he goes to sleep, missing the soft snoring Niall usually brings, but he assumes it’s the antidote potion that is keeping him asleep.  

 

_******** _

 

When he wakes up, it’s to  loud banging noises and smoke infiltrating his senses. He shoots out of bed, still in his night robes, and coughs as he inhales the smoke. When he looks around, he can’t see anything, even when he waves his hand in front of his face. He grabs his favorite headscarf to put over his mouth, and then races out of his dorm.

There are people running towards the door of the common room, and it seems like they’re moving out of the building. Professor Longbottom is barking orders as everyone runs. Harry follows the crowd as he goes, and they leave towards the herbology greenhouse, then follow the direction of the green sparks flying around towards the field in front of the forbidden forest. It seems as if the entire school is gathered there, and Harry joins them, pushing through trying to find Niall. When he spots him next to Liam, he runs and hugs them.

“What’s happening?” Harry asks, and Liam looks at him like he’s crazy.

“Hufflepuff dorms are on fire. Or did you not catch that when you were leaving there?” Liam says, taken aback. That explains the smoke, and Harry is a little shocked he didn't connect the dots before hand.

“Shit. That explains the smoke. Why is it taking so long for them to put it out? Isn’t there a spell for that?” Harry pleads, looking over at the castle and seeing the smoke pluming up from it.

“They don’t know the cause of the fire, and if it’s magical than they don’t know what spell to use on it yet. I think they’re calling in Healers or something.” Niall explains.

“Shit, Niall, are you feeling better?” Harry asks, realising that in the hype of things he’d forgotten that he hadn’t seen Niall since the antidote potion was given.

“Yea, much. Just a little freaked out about  the fact that I kissed you. And that I cried over you and Louis Tomlinson. Not a proud day for me.” Niall chuckles.

“So you remember everything? Do you remember if Louis said anything about me when you guys were alone?” Harry presses. Niall cackles loudly, head thrown back, and it earns them a few stares but Harry is used to that.

“Of course that’s what you want to know.” Niall laughs. “All I remember him saying is that you wouldn’t be as into him as much as I was claiming, because he’s a Slytherin and all this shit.” Niall shrugs. “Other than that, not much. But he didn’t seem weirded out by the fact that you like him.”

“I don’t think he genuinely believed that was true to be honest.” Harry mumbles with a roll of the eyes. Niall laughs and pats him on the back.

“Even if he didn’t the suggestion of you two making out wasn’t foreign to him. He even got a little flushed when I started rambling about the two of you running off together.” Niall waggles his eyebrows and Harry sighs.

“I don’t think that means anything, but thanks. I just have to get the rest of the ingredients for the love potion and we should be going to the Yule Ball together.” Harry smiles at that last part.

“God Haz, I really don’t think you should do that. Love potions are so dangerous, if they aren’t done precisely, they could be disastrous. You can’t put any ingredients in before the recipe calls for it-”

“Wait, what? I thought you just put all the ingredients in and stirred it up?” Harry says.

“Have you never taken potions? The first thing they drill into your head is that everything is always very precise!” Liam exclaims.

“Louis, was, um...in my potions class first year. Because I baked, I took a higher level and...yea. I didn’t learn much.” Harry admits quietly. Liam sighs exasperated.

“What did you mix together already?” Liam asks. Harry lists off the ingredients he had thrown in his cauldron before going to bed, and with each ingredient Liam’s eyes grow wider. He’s seems on the verge of a panic attack by the time Harry is done. He takes a deep breath before asking Harry one more question, staring him directly in the eyes.

“How many times did you stir it?” Liam asks incredibly seriously. Harry gulps.

“I don’t know, maybe four times?” Harry says.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks solemnly.

“Yes.” Harry nods, and Liam curses under his breath, and Harry finds himself very confused. “Why?”

“I’m pretty sure your failed love potion is what started the fire.” Liam says with wide eyes.

“Shit.”

 

_******** _

 

Harry runs through the crowd looking for Headmistress McGonagall. He needs to tell them that it was this stupid love potion that started the fire, so they know how to put it out. As he’s pushing through the crowd, saying sorry as he bumps into people, he’s trying to look over everyone’s heads and finds it incredibly difficult to see where he’s going, but he can hear the Headmistress giving instructions to students so he attempts to follow her voice.

Of course, in his struggles to find her, he runs right into someone and they both fall flat on their arses. He gets up, not stopping to see who it is, muttering a “sorry” before continuing to push through and attempt to find the Headmistress.

‘Harry, harry wait!” He hears a voice call, and turns to see Louis pushing through the crowd behind him. “What are you doing?”

Harry stops, realising it must’ve been Louis he had knocked into, because of course that’s how he starts talking to him again.  “Looking for the Headmistress. I know how the fire started and I think that might help them put it out.” Harry says quickly, then turns away again to keep pushing towards the Headmistress’ voice.

“Well I think the Headmistress is this way, c’mon.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand, and pulls him in a slightly different direction, through everyone faster than Harry was moving, because he simply doesn’t care about pushing them. All Harry’s mind is on is that Louis is holding is hand.  

Before Harry is really aware of it, they’re standing in front of the crowd, the Headmistress telling professors what to do and throwing out spells towards the castle, blocking the smoke.

“Headmistress!” Harry shouts, Louis standing beside him, still holding onto his hand. “Headmistress McGonagall!” She turns her head and rushes over to the two boys.

“What is it? I think you’re aware that I’m quite busy here.” McGonagall says. Harry nods hurriedly.

“I know that, obviously, but I think I know how the fire started.” Harry states. Louis squeezes his hand as Harry takes a deep breath. “I was, um, going to try and make a love potion. In my dorm. And I really messed it up.” Harry explains. The Headmistress shakes her head accusingly but then asks him what was in the failed version he made. He recites back what was in it and how many times he stirred it, and then McGonagall leaves to go talk to the other teachers.

Louis is still holding Harry’s hand, Harry notices with a jolt. He turns to him quickly. “Thank you so much for helping me find her, I don’t know what would’ve happened if they couldn’t put the fire out.” Harry says sincerely. Louis nods once, then turns and leaves abruptly. Harry sighs, running his hands over his face. Louis must’ve realised who the love potion was for, and now he wants nothing to do with him. Surely he couldn’t think it coincidence that Niall had been rambling just yesterday about how much Harry loves Louis. Harry trudges back to Niall and Liam.

 

_******** _

 

Harry is laughing stock of Hogwarts for a long time. Everybody knows about how his failed love potion started the fire, and everyone giggles and gossips about who the potion was meant for in the first place. Hufflepuff loses 50 house points for his actions, so no one in his house wants to talk to him either. He wallows a lot, going to class but keeping his head down, and just asking Niall to bring him meals. He’s also upset because he knows he’s ruined all of his chances with Louis. That’s really what keeps him up at night, because before he was trying to pursue Louis, he always could have a sliver of unreasonable hope, but now he knows it’s futile. He knows nothing will happen between them.

It’s about a week until the Yule Ball, and Harry’s only bought his dress robes because all the students are required to go. He’s still moping about Louis, leaning over his Charms homework in the library when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He jumps slightly, then turns to see Louis standing behind him. He looks down to see he spilled his ink all over his parchment, then turns back around after picking up the ink jar.“Oops.” He whispers into the tense air. He doesn’t know why Louis seems so shy, seems somewhat uncomfortable in his own skin.

“Hi.” Louis says, then just stays there looking at Harry.

“Um, were you, I have  homework...” Harry says, not wanting Louis to go away but he does have to redo his homework now, and Louis doesn’t seem eager to say anything.

“Right, sorry, I just. Um, I was just.” He stops, and takes a deep breath, to compose himself. Harry gives him a questioning look, surprised he’s staying composed himself. He assumes that comes from the fact that he’s resigned to never being able to be with Louis Tomlinson. “Do you have a date to the ball yet?’ Louis blurts out suddenly, and Harry’s eyes widen, mouth flopping open at the unexpected question.

“No, I was just planning to go with a group of friends. Why?” Harry asks, swallowing harshly because of the butterflies that have suddenly settled in his stomach. The sliver of hope is back it seems, and stronger than ever.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Louis asks, and Harry stops in shock. He stares up at him with a wide open mouth and then stands up, still looking at him. He pinches himself, making sure this isn’t a dream. He grabs Louis’ hand to check that he’s real as well. Louis continues to give him odd looks. “Say something?”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry. Yes. Yes I would absolutely love to go to the ball with you.” Harry breathes out, and a smile quirks itself in Louis’ lips.

“Really?” He asks gripping Harry’s hand tighter, and then interlacing their fingers.

“Considering I’ve liked you since my second year, yea really.” Harry admits and the Louis’ face breaks out in a full out grin, his eyes crinkling up as he looks at Harry.

“Can I kiss you then?” Louis asks.

“God, is that even a question?” Harry states, before pulling Louis closer and joining their lips together.  A moment of absolute calm washes over them as they settle into each other, fingers still tangled. Louis’ other hand finds it’s way into Harry’s hair, and Harry pulls Louis closer by his waist.

When the finally pull apart, just enough to touch their foreheads together.

“Was I the reason you were making that love potion?” Louis giggles.

“Maybe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want a sequal, comment please! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
